dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Predator vs Meta Knight
798355B1-E544-4895-8320-EC920E62CC31.jpeg|Jackthomasmoore Space Honor, Maybe IDK.png|HumbleMorgana Predator vs Meta Knight 'is GalactaK's sixty-sixth DBX, featuring the Predator from the eponymous series, and Meta Knight from ''Kirby. As usual, TNs accepted, as are Here We Gooo! images. '''Description S4E6! Predator vs Kirby! Wen two Masked aliens with a code of honour meet on the battlefield, which will find themselves winning? Predator or Prey? Hero or Villain? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The Halberd loomed over the Amazonian rainforest. Meta Knight looked downwards to the bottom of the rainforest canopy, trying to spot a certain pink puffball. Finding no such creature in the vicinity, he sighed. He ordered his men to tough the ship down, stating that he would look for him on foot. Once the Halberd touched down, he jumped off, ready to search through the maze of trees. Suddenly, a scream caught his attention. He turned in the direction it came from and ran towards the source. Meanwhile, the Predator roared as it claimed another former army member as a trophy. He went to cloak, ready to continue its hunt when it heard a rustle in the nearby trees, followed by a crescent of plasma heading straight for it. Meta Knight leapt out after it, flipping before hitting the floor. The Predator dodged, before roaring angrily. It got out its plasma caster firing two shots at the star warrior, who flew out of the way. Meta knight grimaced in his mask as the Predator roared once again. The hunt was on. HERE WE GOOO! Predator aimed his plasma caster at Meta Knight once again and fired, with Meta Knight countering with a swift sword beam. Meta Knight then went into a shuttle loop and then a drill spin, sending him corkscrewing towards his adversary, who got out his smart disc and threw it, with it tracking Meta Knight. Meta Knight, using meta quick to speed himself up, didn't notice it in time, getting lacerated across the side of the face by the disc, which went back to the hands of the Predator. Meta Knight snarled, wiping away a small patch of blood, before touching down and sprinting at the Predator, who got out his wrist-blades, ready to counter Meta Knight's first blow from Galaxia, but not the combo that ensued, which bloodied him heavily. The Predator brought his blades down, ready to strike, and kill this titchy creature. Meta Knight brought his sword upwards to counter, before spinning around in a circle, slicing away at the Predator's legs. He then teleported away from the location, with the Predator turning invisible and going into infrared vision to track him. Meta Knight tried seeking refuge in a tree, but that failed miserably. A shot from the Predator singled him out, with him using Galaxia to block the incoming attack and intercept with an attack of his own, a sword beam which them Predator tanked, before uncloaking. Meta Knight: Impressive. You can take my sword beams. Clearly you are powerful. But just how powerful? He leapt down from his perch to engage the predator again, receiving a punch and a grab, before countering the attempted kill with his sword. Meta Knight then teleported out of the Predator's grasp. The Predator roared in frustration and went to look for this little nuisance, but a sharp clear of the throat and a kick that threw him to the floor told him everything about where Meta Knight was located. Meta Knight went for a sword combo after leaping on the Predator's back, but was thrown off, and wire netting fired on top of him. Meta Knight wriggled for a bit, before getting his by several shots of plasma, with the Predator tending to some of his more minor wounds with a medical kit while shooting him. Meta Knight decided to teleport out of there very quickly, appearing behind a tree. He looked down, seeing a mine right where his was standing. Meta Knight: Well... I'm dead... KA-BOOM! The bomb exploded with heavy force, sending Meta Knight flying, landing in front of a grimacing (or the Yautja equivalent) Predator. He picked the now swordless Meta Knight up, using his wrist claws to stab him a few times, but not too severely; he was reserving his caster for the finishing blow. Just then, Galaxia hurtled through the air, slicing through the Predator's mask like butter, and revealing the grotesque face underneath. He dropped Meta Knight to investigate the fallen weapon. Meta Knight: *currently dazed on the ground* You... You're one ugly beast... The Predator stalked over to Galaxia, and went pick it up, only to get electrocuted heavily. He roared in pain, staggering backwards as Meta Knight stalked forward and picked it up, before slamming it into the ground, summoning a tornado that sent the predator flying. Meta Knight then flew up after the Predator, diving down once above him, sending both of them crashing back down into the Amazon canopy. Both of them got back up, now thoroughly agonised, with the Predator moving first, getting out the smart disc and firing it at Meta Knight, who sliced through it and went for a drill spin right at the Predator, who fired shot after shot at the star warrior, who either dodged or countered on his way towards the Predator, all the while using full restore to bring him back to full health. Eventually, the two collided, the Predator countering Meta Knight's attack with his wrist-blades. The two then drew back from each other, until Meta Knight teleported behind the Predator, grabbing him and throwing him into another area of the rainforest. He landed on a mine, initially left out by him for another kill. Unfortunately for him, it detonated, blowing him to pieces. Meta Knight: Come back when you can put up a fight. Suddenly, an elder Predator uncloaked, heading towards Meta Knight, who instinctively put his guard up. However, instead of attacking, this new Predator presented him with an ancient tribal spear, with Meta Knight graciously accepting. The hunt for this Yautja was now over. Conclusion (cue Kirby Super Star- Revenge of Meta Knight ending theme) This game's winner is: Meta Knight! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Predator ''character. * I'm going to be laying off using Meta Knight for a while, due to me using him in my opinion too often. '''Next Time' It's a battle of Sony's two furry mascots next time on DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs